Becoming Plasma
by ultimatesuperprincess
Summary: Madigan Harmany is your average teen: moody, naive, and never happy to be awake early in the morning. An opportunity to join a new organization comes up, and she is told that it is too good to pass up. What will happen? Read on to find out! **This is my first piece of writing I've ever shared, constructive criticism is welcome!**
1. PrologueThe Beginning

Becoming Plasma

_Prologue_

_Ghetsis smiled- a rare sight to see, and looked around the room. He was surrounded entirely by people the he himself had fooled into believing him! "Comrades," he began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the first annual meeting of Team Plasma!" he beamed, throwing his hands up in the air. Thunderous applause grew into silence, "Thanks to all of you, Pokémon and humans will soon be separated permanently," Ghetsis smiled again, beginning to pace, "As some of you may know, I have a son," he said, gesturing to a small green haired boy seated in a chair in the corner, hands clasped tightly in front of him, "His name is N. N, would you come join me up here?" Ghetsis asked, and the boy obliged. He looked no older than thirteen, with a seemingly permanent look of despair. "I have decided to crown N the king of Team Plasma, and from now on, you must address him as Lord N." applause followed Ghetsis's statement, and the boy had turned a new shade of white. Clearly, he did not like crowds. "Are there any questions?" a single hand shot up from the crowd, "What's next for Team Plasma?" a grunt asked eagerly, this drew a sinister grin from Ghetsis. "Well, my friend, what is a King without a slew of loyal followers?"_

_More applause followed his statement and the meeting was adjourned._

_Becoming Plasma_

_The Beginning_

It is eight in the morning on a Saturday and I am awake. I don't even think that's legal, but my mother has woken me up anyways. "Madigan, come down for breakfast! Today is a very important day!" she chimes from the kitchen; how anyone could be that cheery so early I'll never know. I pull on an old sweatshirt of my father's as well as a pair of dark gray cotton shorts and make my way downstairs.

Surely enough, my mother has prepared a full meal for me, complete with sausage and pancakes. "So, mom, why did I have to wake up so early?" I ask as I sit down with my food, "There's an information session down by the Gym this morning, all youth in Iccirus City are required to go. It's for some kind of new club, I think."

Still not a good enough reason to be awake at this time, I think to myself.

I grab my backpack and a cookie on the way out and make my way to the information session.

In front of the gym is a large group on strangely dressed men and women, they're all wearing weird coats that look like they're made of metal. I approach the desk they've set up and ask, "So, what's this all about?"

The woman seated at the desk gives me a warm smile and begins to tell me all about an organization called Team Plasma, and how they are looking for new members. Then, she asks for my name. "Uh, Madigan Harmany?" I reply, not knowing why she would need my name. "Ah," she gasps, "Right this way, please." She grabs my wrist and leads me to a smaller group of men, "Sir Ghetsis? Ms. Harmany has arrived."

A man dressed in a regal looking cape turns around and runs a hand through his mane of green hair. "Ah, hello Ms. Harmany. My name is Ghetsis, and these are the rest of the Seven Sages. I've been expecting you." He coos, this is very weird, why has he been expecting me? "Um, hi Ghetsis, you can call me Madigan if you wish," I say, extending a hand for him to shake, which he does. "So, Madigan, you must be wondering why I have been expecting to see you," he says, his words thick like syrup. I nod, and he continues, "As a highly ranked member of Team Plasma, I have had the honor of looking through each student profile in all of Unova to try and find those that I would like to put in, shall I say,_ special_ positions," the way he says special sends a chill through my body, "And you just so happen to be one of those lucky students! With your grades in literature, physics, Pokémon Biology, and world studies, you are a perfect fit for a plethora of jobs in Team Plasma! So, what do you say? Are you interested?" Ghetsis asks, clasping his hands together as if he was pleading, "Well, I don't know… Would my mother be okay with this?" I ask, looking the older man dead in the eyes, "Of course, my dear Madigan! We have discussed this with her beforehand!" he protests, and I believe him. "Hmmm… I guess… That sounds pretty cool, what kind of jobs will I be doing?" I ask, shifting my weight from foot to foot, this guy may look like a total creep, but maybe this Team Plasma thing will be worth my while. "The positions that I think you would be best suited for are just past grunt work, such as a propaganda work or apprenticeship in the science department! I was also thinking you could aid in educating the king, he's not too much younger than you I don't think, are you sold?" Ghetsis asks me, his eyes gleaming. What the hell do I have to lose, I think to myself, "Yeah, sure!" I say with a faint smile on my face. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, but all of the things he's told me sound a lot better than going to school. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Evolution

**_Evolution_**

It's been two days since I decided to join Team Plasma. Since our first meeting, we have relocated from the vans to the Plasma Frigate. I find it kind of weird that Ghetsis wouldn't let me pack any of my stuff to take with me, but I guess I'll be getting a whole new wardrobe full of uniforms. I look at the room I've been assigned; it is no larger than a hotel room. Everything, every piece of furniture, is dark gray with bright blue accents. I have my own dresser and desk, which are completely empty.

I wonder when I'll get to change out of this sweatshirt. Hopefully today's the day that I'll be fitted for my uniforms and placed in a position. I walk over to my bed and flop down onto it, my white-blond hair creating a halo around me. Suddenly, a man's voice booms over the intercom, "Will the following please report to the dining hall: Karen Hall, Madigan Harmany, and Kellan Jobs. Thank you."

I guess this is it.

I sigh and sit up, rubbing my eyes sleepily, I can already tell that this is going to be a long day.

Making my way through the Frigate was easier than expected, and I soon find myself in the dining hall with two other people; one was a girl no older than seventeen with long black hair, the other was a boy who could fit no other description but tall, dark, and handsome. These must be the two others that were called down with me. I smile shyly and give a small wave, and the two do the same to me before we begin to walk towards Ghetsis and another Sage seated at a table. Not too far away was a young man with bright green hair, much like Ghetsis's. He seemed to be nervous about something and was muttering to himself.

Weird.

"Hello Karen, Madigan, and Kellan. Today is the day that you will be placed in a semi-permanent position! Are you excited?" Ghetsis tells us in a cheery voice. I can tell the other two teenagers are about as excited as I am, but were trying not to show their excitement.

"First will be Karen, will the other two of you please be seated at another table? We will let you know when you're up!" the other Sage says gruffly. Kellan and I make our way to a table with nobody surrounding it and take our seats.

"So, you must be Kellan, right?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, that's me alright. And you're Madigan, correct?" I nod.

This guy will not be easy to get through to, I can already tell.

"So, do you have any Pokemon at home?" I implore, not caring what he may think of me. If he thinks I'm annoying, so be it! All I receive from Kellan is a glare, and I decide to hold off on the questions for now.

"Kellan Jobs, may we see you now?" calls one of the Sages. He gets up and walks over to the two older men seated at the table, looking very confident.

This guy seems like quite an ass, but somehow I kind of like it. Karen walks over to the table where I'm seated and immediately plops down on the metal chair, resting her head on her hands. Not wanting to ask more questions, I just stare down at her. "Are you not going to ask me what's wrong?" she hisses, and I stutter, "Oh, uh... What happened, Karen?" She sighs and runs a hand through her jet-black hair. "They say I need to start with grunt work. Do you know how boring that's going to be?" she whines, man, I hope I don't see the same fate as her! "Tough one," I say in an almost whisper, "So, what is Team Plasma all about anyway?"

Karen sits up to look me in the eyes, and if looks could kill, I would be a dead woman. "You're telling me that you decided to come with a bunch of weirdly dressed men without knowing what they're all about?" she says in disbelief, "You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!"

I'm not too good at this whole making friends thing, I guess.

"Thanks, but could you please inform me so I don't look completely stupid in front of the Seven Sages?" I ask hopefully, Karen flips her hair and takes in a deep breath.

"Well, Team Plasma is basically the Team Rocket of Unova, except instead of just wanting to cause trouble, they're planning on making a difference in the world. See, Lord N is the top of the chain here, and he has seen some awful things. I'm talking abused Pokemon, the lowest of the low. He thinks that Pokemon and humans should be totally separate, like black and white. I guess he must have inspired a lot of people, because that's how Team Plasma was formed. At least, that's what I've been told." She explains.

Weird. That's not at all what I thought it was about, I thought judging by the name that Team Plasma would be a group of scientists or something!

"Madigan Harmany, we will be seeing you now." A Sage calls.

Well, this is it. This is my new beginning. I will become plasma.


End file.
